Welcome to Our World
by UnluckyAnimeWeirdo13
Summary: A new socially awkward country appears! Antarctica! Her past isn't so peachy, but maybe if she had some friends she wouldn't be so antisocial and nerdy. There will be a lot of characters used as the story goes on. Find out what happens! (I suck at summaries, please just read it heheheh) T for language and sexual references when France comes in! (Honhonhon)
1. Hello Noob

This is my first fanfiction, but i shall try to make it as good as possible! I would love if you'd give me **_constructive_ criticism**! LET THE READING COMMENCE!

* * *

"NomnomnomGOOD GUYSnomnomnomBAD GUYSnomnomnomAND IM THE HERO!"

"Oh shut up, you pillock!" A certain Brit yelled out to a certain American.

"Oh zon't you ever ztop yelling?" France hit England on his head.

"Don't hit me, you wanker!" The two countries started arguing and cat fighting.

As usual, the countries were at a world meeting. Also, as usual, nothing was getting solved. As usual, chaos was going on. Yup. The usual.

France and England were fighting. Spain was flirting with Romano's tsundere ass. China was getting creeped out by Russia. Turkey was eating some turkey. Hungary and Ukraine were talking about boobs to Liechtenstein (causing a glare from Switzerland). Norway was choking Denmark as Finland tried to calm them down, but on the inside was enjoying Denmark's suffering. Okay...lets just say that a lot f random shit was going on.

Little did they know, a small new country was standing in the room just beyond the doorway. With a facial expression of utter horror.

The poor country slowly backed out of the room. Just as she backed away, her terrified glance met a weary one.

 _Shit! I've been spotted!_

The country smiled awkwardly then walked into the new room. She sat in a seat next to the other country that her gaze met.

"Uh...h-hey there!" she gave him an awkward smile as he looked at her in shock.

Why is she so scared you ask? Well, just think. If you went into a room where everyone looked like psychos, then someone noticed you, wouldn't you think there may be something wrong with that person who hangs out with the crazies?! Plus it doesn't help the fact that she has agoraphobia...

The petite girl kept with her gauche, yet polite smile as the young man kept staring at her confounded. He then suddenly gasped, causing her to jerk slightly.

"You can see me!?" His eyes widened as she just sat there.

The other country went silent. She was completely nonplussed.

"Am I... not...suppose to...?"

"Oh my maple syrup lord!" he beamed then shook her hand gleefully, "Someone who finally notices me!" She shook his hand back with an authentic smiling this time, "I'm Canada!"

She chuckled, "Antarctica, its a pleasure to meet you!"


	2. Agoraphobia

Antarctica started to chat with the country then all of a sudden she noticed people staring at her. They'd look at her weirdly then whisper something to their friend, but if she caught their glance, the other country would quickly look away.

 _Th-they're all staring at me..._

 _why are they all staring at me?!_

 _Oh god..._

The girl froze. Her heart started pounding and she could barely breath! Her body shook slightly as she started having chills.

The Canadian beside her started to get a bit alarmed by her sudden behavior, "Antarctica..." The girl looked at him slowly. Fear was in her eyes as she started hyperventilating, "Calm down, Eh?" she slowly nodded, trying to get over her anxiety.

She hesitatingly rose from her seat.

 _Come on Antarctica! This is what_ _ **he'd**_ _want! You got this._

"H-Hi."

 _I did it! I talked to a crowd! Arctica, I finally talked to a crowd!_

The girl started to praise herself. Yes, it was just one word...that was barley even spoken...but hey, that's more than good for her!

She grinned happily then sat back down as Canada just gave her a weird look.

"What was that all aboot?" he asked the bizarre girl.

In return, she just smiled even wider, "I just completed my life goal!" her grin widened making her resemble Jeff the Killer as he looked in fear of her uncanny smile.

 _ **~With the Nordics~**_

Norway had stopped strangling Denmark to look at the new girl. She was very familiar. Too familiar. He had seen her face before. Hes seen those Pale blue eyes and platinum hair before. He just didn't ow where! A feeling of vexation came upon him as his gaze hardened.

The other Nordics looked at him in confusion as to why he stopped strangling the Dane. They traced his stare to the new girl.

"Hey," Finland looked at his friend with fret,"Is there something bothering you about the new girl?"

Norway slowly looked away from her,"Its nothing."he mumbled out before trying harder to remember.

* * *

Agoraphobia (ag-uh-ruh-FOE-be-uh) is a type of anxiety disorder in which you fear and often avoid places or situations that might cause you to panic and make you feel trapped, helpless or embarrassed.

With agoraphobia, you fear an actual or anticipated situation, such as using public transportation, being in open or enclosed spaces, standing in line or being in a crowd. The anxiety is caused by fear that there's no easy way to escape or seek help if intense anxiety develops. Most people who have agoraphobia develop it after having one or more panic attacks, causing them to fear another attack and avoid the place where it occurred.

People with agoraphobia often have a hard time feeling safe in any public place, especially where crowds gather. You may feel that you need a companion, such as a relative or friend, to go with you to public places. The fears can be so overwhelming that you may feel unable to leave your home.

Agoraphobia treatment can be challenging because it usually means confronting your fears. But with talk therapy (psychotherapy) and medications, you can escape the trap of agoraphobia and live a more enjoyable life.

diseases-conditions/agoraphobia/basics/definition/con-20029996


	3. The Facts! (Not Story)

**Antarctica Facts**

Antarctica is the coldest of Earth's continents

is the fifth-largest continent in area after Asia, Africa, North America, and South America

Antarctica, on average, is the coldest, driest, and windiest continent, and has the highest average elevation of all the continents

Organisms native to Antarctica include many types of algae, bacteria, fungi, plants, protista, and certain animals, such asmites, nematodes, penguins, seals and tardigrades

Antarctica was only first sighted in 1820, by the Russian expedition of Fabian Gottlieb von Bellingshausen and Mikhail Lazarev on _Vostok_ and _Mirny_ , who sighted the Fimbul ice shelf.

Antarctica has no indigenous population and there is no evidence that it was seen by humans until the 19th century.

The continent has about 90% of the world's ice (and thereby about 70% of the world's fresh water).

The aurora australis, commonly known as the southern lights, is a glow observed in the night sky near the South Pole created by the plasma-fullsolar winds that pass by the Earth. Another unique spectacle is diamond dust, a ground-level cloud composed of tiny ice crystals. It generally forms under otherwise clear or nearly clear skies, so people sometimes also refer to it as clear-sky precipitation.

I usually don't trust Wikipedia, but this is an exception and is all facts! wiki/Antarctica

* * *

The original Signatories to the Treaty are the twelve countries that were active in Antarctica during the International Geophysical Year of 1957-58 and then accepted the invitation of the Government of the United States of America to participate in the diplomatic conference at which the Treaty was negotiated in Washington in 1959. These Parties have the right to participate in the meetings provided for in Article IX of the Treaty (Antarctic Treaty Consultative Meetings, ATCM).

Since 1959, 41 other countries have acceded to the Treaty. According to Art. IX.2, they are entitled to participate in the Consultative Meetings during such times as they demonstrate their interest in Antarctica by _"_ _conducting substantial research activity there"_ . Seventeen of the acceding countries have had their activities in Antarctica recognized according to this provision, and consequently there are now twenty-nine Consultative Parties in all. The other 24 Non-Consultative Parties are invited to attend the Consultative Meetings but do not participate in the decision-making.

/devAS/ats_ ?lang=e is the website I got this information from, including...

( **IF YOU ONLY WANT THE HETALIA COUNTRIES RELATIONSHIP WITH HER THEN SKIP THESE TWO LISTS AND THERE WILL BE THE SAME ONES WITH ONLY THE CANNON HETALIA COUNTRIES** )

 ** _Consultative_**

Argentina

Australia

Belgium

Brazil

Bulgaria

Chile

China

Czech Republic

Ecuador

Finland

Germany

India

Italy

Japan

Korea

Netherlands

New Zealand

Norway

Peru

Poland

Russian Federation

South Africa

Spain

Sweden

Ukraine

United Kingdom

United States

Uruguay

 ** _Non-Consultative_**

Austria

Belarus

Canada

Columbia

Cuba

Denmark

Estonia

Greece

Guatemala

Hungary

Iceland

Kazakhstan

Korea

Malaysia

Monaco

Mongolia

Pakistan

Papua New Guinea

Portugal

Romania

Slovak Republic

Switzerland

Turkey

Venezuela

 **Now here are the same with only the cannon Hetalia countries**

 ** _Consultative_**

Austria

Belgium

Bulgaria

China

Czech Republic

Ecuador

Finland

France

Germany

India

Italy

Japan

South Korea

Netherlands

New Zealand

Norway

Poland

Russian Federation

Spain

Sweden

Ukraine

United Kingdom

United States

 ** _Non-Consultative_**

Austria

Belarus

Canada

Cuba

Denmark

Estonia

Greece

Hungary

Iceland

North Korea

Monaco

Mongolia

Portugal

Romania

Slovakia

Switzerland

Turkey

As you can see, Antarctica is a whore XD


	4. The Past(Saddish)

Oi! I have no clue why when I first gave the chapter it was so messed up, but YOU KNOW WHO IT IS! DA A-MA-ZANG ME! So I fixed it and I'm so sorry for the bullshit complications before! (Please forgive me Reader-chan!)

* * *

"Have you chosen your Human name yet?"

Antarctica blushed for a moment, "Well yeah..." she only had one idea of a name in her mind, but wasn't too assured about it, "I was thinking of something like Vail, but I dunno..."

 _I hope that's not a stupid name..._

"Vail." he tried the name out then looked at her for a moment,"Vail." he smiled lightly, "That's a perfect name for you!" the two shared a small laugh, "Mine is Matthew Williams."

"Matthew Williams and Vail Wilson. " She smiled lightly, "I like the sound of that."

Kumajuro then looked up at her,"Me too, eh." he then made a puzzled expression and glanced at his owner, "Hey, Who are you?"

"I'm Canada..."

"Oh, you mean the guy that feeds me?"

Matthew just grumbled a small "Yeah,,,that guy..." in response.

Vail snicked then proceeded to look around the room. She remembered all of their faces and names. Her brother used to tell her that she had the memory of an elephant. Her glance stopped at America. _He changed so much!_ She smiled then noticed England. _Still has those caterpillar eyebrows- wait, is that...Norway...?_ She stared for a while at him, "Uh, Matthew, I'll be back in a minute." the Canadian smiled at her with a nod.

The girl timidly walked towards her old confidant. She stopped in front of the Nordics.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hi..." Vail awkwardly raised her hand and slowly waved it, "A-a-are y-you N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n..." she had the weirdest smile on her face (kinda like that smile Germany had when he was pouring his bear into that Alien's glass from the Axis Powers movie) and little did she know, a certain Canadian was watching her and cringing tremendously.

Matthew sneaked behind the Nordics and silently cheered her on. He was mouthing motivational things to her like, "You got this!" and "JUST DO IT!"

She sweat-dropped as she attempted to not stare at him. Yes he was helpful. No, it was not easy to keep your mind together as a new male friend silently cheered you on while doing wacky cheerleader moves and no one could see him, but you. Oh lord why?! She coughed in her hand with her face the color of a tomato as she tried to talk to her old friend- wait...shes not even sure if its him or not!

 _I-I think it's hims!_

 _But what if its not!?_

 _Oh Gosh this is so awkward!_

 _JUST ASK HIM ALREADY!_

"ArE yOU NoURwAiYAaH?!" Everyone in the conference room started staring at the short girl as her face got even redder if that's even possible! Her eyes widened then she looked at Canada. He was face-palming, but when he noticed her looking at him, he tried to smile in dismay and give her a thumbs up. Tears came to her eyes. She started to whimper.

 _ ***Flashback***_

"Arctica, can you get me sowme ice cweam, pwease?" I looked at my big brother with a hopeful smile.

He picked me up and put me on his back, "Anything for you, Kiddo!" he gave me his usual sweet smile as he brought me to the ice cream parlor, "One strawberry ice cream on a come and one cookie doe. Please." he gave the man a few dollars and in exchange, a few moments late the man game my big brother the two ice creams. He handed me the strawberry one as he started to lick on his.

"Dank you, Noel!" he just smiled and nodded, it was obvious that the was too busy enjoying his ice cream to reply to me, but I don't mind, 'cause he's the best big brother ever!

He paused from eating his ice cream.

"You ok...?"

"..." he started sweating like crazy!

"N-Noel-!"

 _THUMP_

"NOEL!" I ran to my brother's side, I could feel tears running down my face as I started in horror at my closest friend and only family member. He was curled in a ball and crying! Sweating and gasping for air!

And he stopped.

"..." I keeled by him gaping. Then it hit me. _Hard._

 _Wh-what's happening!?_

I grabbed my heart in fear. I started hyperventilating and crying out! Its not fair! He doesn't deserve this! Why!? WHY!? I heard myself scream. I was trembling and shaking and I felt as if I was going to throw up! This couldn't be real! Its not real! Its not! I'm not!

So there I was. Kneeling there. Feeling as if I was loosing control. As if I wasn't even real. I **couldn't** stop screaming. I **couldn't** stop crying. And the physical and emotional pain **wouldn't** stop.

Someone heard my screaming! They called someone then soon the Paramedics and Ambulance were there. They pushed my out of the way, put my brother on a stretcher, then got him into the truck.

People were telling me to calm down. To stop...panicking. But they didn't know. **I couldn't.**

They said that my brother had Periodic Fever Syndrome(which is pretty much having fevers a lot). I mean, he did have a lot of fevers, but I know that it wasn't because of that. Its because of Global Warming, but they didn't know we were continents. Noel and I both knew it was something he'd just have to deal with for the rest of his life, but I didn't know it could be so scary!

As for me...well...I had just witnessed a panic attack and how scary they really are...

I wasn't the same after the whole ordeal though. Every time I saw my brother getting too hot id panic. And every time he got a fever, id have a panic attack. It got so bad that I ended up staying in the house all day. Turns out I have Panic Disorder now(I'm pretty sure that you get the idea of what that is)(its having a lot of panic attacks)...

 _ ***Flashback***_

Antarctica started to feel more and more embarrassed. The stares of the many countries were starting to get to her.

 _N-no...not here..._

 _Just do what Arctica said to do..._

The girl took a deep breath then closed her eyes. She counted to ten and while she was counting she tried to focus only on imagining her dear brother.

She felt someone touch her shoulder lightly.

"It's ok."

She opened her eyes to see the young man staring at her with his usual expressionless face, "Sorry, but I'm not "Nourwaiyaah", I'm just Norway." he had the smallest smile on his face as his old friend grinned widely completely forgetting about her anxiety.

The other countries went back to whatever they were doing (coughbeingmentallydisturbedcough).

"It's so nice to see you again!" she gave him a long, loving, and sweet hug.

And Denmark was in the background sharpening his ax and getting ready to demolish the competition. THERE SHALL ONLY BE ONE!

"Yeah." He patted her back awkwardly since he is not very used to hugs, "I could barley recognize you, you know, you've changed so much...yet stayed the same height." a hint of playfulness was in his tone.

Antarctica lightly punched his arm while chuckling. She nearly gasped noticing Canada still behind the Nordics with an unusual cheeky grin and double thumbs up.

"The Maple Lord has told me that you shall live a happy, Norwegian pancake filled life!" He mouthed to her causing her to snort much louder than she'd like.

 _Matthew Williams, huh? Yup. He's a keeper._


	5. Hugs

Holy cudabubtud! I am...Disgusted. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have this chapter and I think a few other to add to it! The reason I didn't update is because...

I was watching some Ouran High school Host Club when my mom left for the store. I was about to get on the computer, BUT out nowhere, a goblin busted into the room and took the computer! I was like "Nuuuh" and it was like "GRODFIN HDZ" I didnt know what that meant in Gobliner, but I knew it meant that shit was about to go DOWN! I ran to the store and was like, "MUM! I NEED SOME SKITTLES! THE GOBLIN TOOK THE COMPUTER AND HE WANTS TO EAT OUT MAH ASSHO'!" and my mom was like, "...Whatever..." and she gave my five dollars to get them. So, I went to the line with the Skittles, but then I was like "I dont want this antzymore!" So I just shoved it on a random shelve and went back to buy a sand castle making Bucket and Shovel set. I went on line and the cashier looked at me and yell. He punched me in the face and ran and I was all like "Dufuq" I just ran out the store, BUT ITS NOT STEALING! ITS JUST TAKING WITHOUT ASKING AND ILLIGALLY. I ran to the end of the rainbow and was like, "Yo! Goodmorning witcho fiiiine ass!" and the leprechaun came out and was like, "You not gettin' SHET frum meh! I was like "How you know I wanted something from you?!" and Mr. Leprechaun said, " I'M PSYCHIC!" I gasped! That made so much sensee! That's why his hat is so big,

Its full of secrets.

So I went to Mr. PsychicLeprechaun and punched him into his face and he fell down, so I ranz up to the rainbow and started to shovel pieces of it into the buckket. BUT WAIT! Mr. PsychicLeprechaun turned out to be Ciel! He ran up to me and started slapping me with his top-hat and started yelling at me about where I put his Earl Grey! I was crying- BUT WAIT! Yuno came and tried to slice my head off, so I ran as fast as I could with all the rainbow I had!

I ran to the Goblin cave and yelled, "GET YO FUNKEH ASS OUTTA THEAH!" nad he did! With my computer! The computer was like, "Senpai! You came in me-! I mean for me!" and I was like, "Don't worrie baybeh! I gotz yu!" so I threw the buket of rainbow at the goblin and yelled, "TAST THE FUCKIN' RAINBOW, HOE!" and he just looked at me as if he were asking me why this would hurt him. He threw Computer-chan on the ground and walked back into his cave. Long story short; my mother shunned me for getting my Kohai hurt and I shall never return to Computer-chan. Also, My mom put me in therapy. Just Kidding about that last part.

~The End~

This is the non-bullshit story-

I woke up at like one in the afternoon (heheh I'm lazy) and went to get some coffee. My mom left saying she was going to the store and I just nodded since I was too sleepy to reply. So after pouring a bunch of creamer into my coffee, I went to get my laptop. I was walking and I tripped over my mom's shoe (no idea why it was in the middle of the hallway). I ended up dropping the laptop and so I called my mom and she just told me that it was my fault that I dropped the laptop and that she would get someone to fix the laptop as soon as she got her pay(which was the next day), but I was gonna be banned from it for a while. Even thought I wasn't the one who put my shoe in the middle of the hallway, knowing my daughter was clumsy. But it's whatever -.-

~The End~

* * *

Antarctica was chatting with Norway. The two were catching up about all the years they missed together. The rest of the Nordics were looking at the two questionably. Lukas then looked back at his friends(and brother). They obviously were curious as to who the girl was to him.

"This is Antarctica." he spoke with his usual soft, monotone, voice.

The other Nordics started to remember the girl. Slowly. And Denmark was just staring at her attempting to remember the girl.

"Oh yeah..." Iceland looked at her noticing her being way more familiar when he put more thought into it.

Denmark then gasped rather loudly, "EVERY ONE! ITS ANTARCTICA!" The other countries looked at her, causing her to get a bit panicked, but it wasn't so bad since she was with so many acquaintances and friends.

"DUDE! I DO KNOW HER!" America ran up to her and gave her a noogie(real smooth-.-) , "ITS BEEN SO LONG! DUDE GUESS WHO WON THE COLD WAR! ME!" Russia came from behind him with his magic metal pipe of pain.

"But I was first in space, da?" The two started at argue, causing a bit of tense in the room.

"Vest! Zo jou rememver Frau?"

"J-ja."

"Whoa, you've grown up so much, Love!"

"Honhonhon~ For once I muzt agree~!"

"Wait...who?" China just looked at the girl a bit more, "Oh. The Tundra Girl!" Antarctica gave a small glare at the man, She hated when he called her this ever since she was young.

Belgium ran up to her and hugged her with inhuman strength, "My little snowflake is all grown up!" she hugged her harder then started kissing her forehead, "How long has it been? TOO LONG!" she started tearing up, " Netherlands!" Her brother walked up beside her, "What are you doing just standing there?!" He awkwardly joined the hug.

"I~a wanna join!" Italy then glomped them.

"I love hugs." Russia was about to join, but America beat him to it.

"ME FIRST DUDE HAHAH!" The hug slowly turned into a dog pile .

Russia joined the hug, causing Belarus to join too and Ukraine did because hey, her siblings were doing it. Liechtenstein joined because Ukraine did, which made Hungary and Switzerland join which made Prussia and Austria join which made Germany join and soon nearly all of the countries joined as Japan just stood there taking pictures. Antarctica was extremely scared and felt very awkward.

"AH! SOMEONE JUST GRABBED MY BUTT!" Vail screamed causing someone to go 'Honhonhon'. The girl pulled out of the hug causing everyone to tumble down. She ran out of the room, in the process taking Canada's wrist. The duo were finally out of the room.

"Welcome to the Countries, eh?" he chuckled softly as the girl rolled her eyes playfully.

"How do you deal with... _that_?" she pointed at the door to the conference room.

"I just wing it." Matthew shrugged.

"Wow. That really is the best advise ever." Antarctica deadpanned.

"YOU!" a blond smashed the door open and Matthew and Vail looked at the person in dread.


	6. Attractive, but Bitter

Last Time: _ **"YOU!"a blond smashed the door open and Matthew and Vail looked at the person in dread.**_

Antarctica looked at the girl for a second before practically drooling. She had beautiful-no gorgeous icy blue eyes, shimmering golden-blonde hair, and a lovely deep blue dress with an apron and a white bow in her hair. Canada, on the other hand, was shaking in fear of Antarctica's life. He knew that the young woman couldn't see him, but she could in fact see Vail and was obviously enraged by her for some unknown reason. Canada didn't want to witness any murders, so he clutched the captivated girl's hand and ran as fast as possible.

"Get a grip, Vail!" He yelled at her as she was dragged along while fantasizing, "There's no way she'd ever want to befriend you!" Antarctica instantly snapped out of her daze.

"And why is that?!" She was acting much more snappy than usual.

"Well, for starters, she's Russia's sister, secondly, she already adores someone else, thirdly, that someone is her brother!" he started to run faster and so did the girl and the predator, "Plus there's the small issue that she's trying to _kill you_ ! And there's a million other reasons to not befriend her, but right now we have more important things to focus on!" He ran into another room in the large building.

The two were leaning on the door panting. Vail glanced at the quiet country. She started to feel a bit annoyed.

 _How the hell can he be so quiet, yet so harshly honest?!_

"Are you okay?" he looked at her then noticed her irritated expression, "Ah, sorry," he scratched the back of his neck, sometimes words just slip heheheh..." (no this is not ooc for Canada because it is cannon that he is passive aggressive and once he made America cry because of it ha!)

Vail shrugged, "No, it's okay, you were right about that stuff..." she looked away from him, "Unfortunately."

"..." Matthew was about to say something to her, but he was cut off by a knife going into the space on the door just between them.

"Come our now~!" The door was kicked off it's hinges which made the two fall roughly. A figure creeped into the room towards Antarctica. "Stay away from big brother!" the Belarusian snatched her knife from out of the door, pinned her against the closest wall, and pressed it to the other's neck. "Stay away from him, dy?" Vail nodded quickly yet kept staring into the girl's eyes.

"You're very...prepossessing." She whispered as Belarus looked at her with an irritated blush.

"Thanks...I guess..." There was an awkward silence before Belarus got off of the girl and slowly walked out of the room.

As soon as she was gone, Antarctica looked at her Canadian friend and gave him a thumbs up. Canada just gave a fatigued smile.


	7. Weirder than She Looks

Antarctica got up and dusted herself off before helping Canada up. She gave him a large grin. "Did you see how close she was to me?!" The girl spun around then collapsed into his arms, "It was magical!"

 **It was dangerous not magical! Oh Maple...**

"Yeah...magical..." Matthew mumbled a small, "Might as well celebrate..." in sarcasm.

"That's a great idea!" Vail then coughed in her hand, "Sorry...I got a bit..." she blushed at her inner emotions showing.

"Its fine, we all have those moments, eh?" Antarctica gave a light smile.

"Yeah, thanks." She dug into her coat pocket and pulled out a ten dollar bill,"Do you want to get some ice cream with me? I saw a nice ice cream parlor on my way here. Its not too far away so..."

 **I was kidding about the celebration thing...**

"That sounds nice, but I have enough money to pay for my own-"

"No." She looked away awkwardly, "I put you through enough today, plus you were the first person to be nice to me, so I kind of owe you."

"Well, I mean, If you really want to." he gave her a radiant smile, "But I was just doing what anyone else would." Vail just nodded in response.

The two started walking to the exit. It was an amazing and warm day, so even thought they almost died, it was still the perfect day for ice cream. They had light conversations on the way to the parlor. Matthew was talking about his weirdo brother and how his perverted French friend and geeky English friend were always fighting. Vail laughed at his story of how Arthur cooked Francis onion rings and even Alfred, who loves fast food, wouldn't even let them near him.

"If you're Antarctica, is there an Arctica?" He questioned the girl. Her whole vibe went from serenity to remorse, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No, Its fine," She smiled forcefully, "He's my big brother." the memories came flooding back to her, but most were good, "He's very caring. We used to do everything together. I remember when we would visit Netherlands and he would allow us to pick flowers..." She smiled wistfully at the happy memory.

"Wow, it sounded like you two were very close." He smiled at her, Antarctica's happiness radiating.

"Yeah, we still are. He's not just a brother. He's my best friend, but I haven't seen him in a very long time." She explained causing Canada to understand her trouble.

"You must be so heartbroken." She just looked away, but obviously agreed, "Well, fate will bring the two of you together again."

Vail looked at him in delight.

"Yeah...one day."


	8. Nature

Matthew opened the door for his friend. She walked in then thanked him. The two walked to the counter.

"What may I get you?"

Antarctica gave a stressful smile, "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I" The girl started sweating and she giggled weirdly.

Canada quickly went in front of her, "One Maple ice cream cone and one...Chooo..." he looked at Vail and she shook her head, "Vanillll..." She shook her head again, "Strawb-ehhh..." She nodded, "Strawberry ice cream cone please."

The lady gave a weird look to the two, but nodded, "One maple ice cream cone and one Strawberry ice cream cone, right?" Matthew nodded as Vail hid behind him, "That'll be eight dollars and twenty two cents." Vail quickly handed Matthew the ten dollars and Matthew handed it to the cashier. A few moments later, the cashier gave the two their change and their order.

Canada gave the shy girl her ice cream.

"Thanks." she laughed apologetically.

"It's fine, and thank you for paying for the ice cream." he smiled at her and held the door open for her again.

Vail gave him a confused look, "I thought we were going to eat inside." He just smiled at her and kept walking. The Canadian led her into a small forest area. There was a nice dirt path that they followed.

"I noticed that you're not very comfortable around people." He looked at her while still eating his ice cream, "I sometimes like to be alone, so there's no one to overlook me." he glanced at her again with bright eyes, "Cover your eyes." The girl raised her eyebrow, but complied. Canada kept his hand on her back to steer her better. About three minutes later he took his hand off her back, "You can look now!"

Vail did as told. Her mouth became ajar at the sight. "Whoa."

There was a glistening lake besides them with a nice board walk type of area to walk on. All around them were stunning Maple trees. It was mid autumn, (yet it still got warm) so they were a mixture of oranges, browns, and reds. The lake looked so clean that you could see your reflection in it. And it wasn't frozen!

The girl stared teary eyes at the beauty. Her home was too cold to grow anything, and its been a while since she's been out of the icy land. She felt Matthew walk besides her. He stared at the scenery before hearing a sniffle close to him. Vail was wiping tears off of her face. She then noticed him looking at her.

"Sh-shut up!" she blushed in embarrassment of crying in front of someone.

The Canadian raised his hands in defense, "I didn't even say anything!" Vail just punched his arm lightly then laid her head on the boardwalk-type armrest. The two stayed this way, just enjoying their ice cream, the scenery, and each others company.


	9. The Search

"Natalia!" Belgium ran up to the girl the second she walked into the room, "Do you know where my snowflake is?!"

"No, Laura."

"Oh, ok..." She went out of the room and started to search the building. She checked every room. Twice! The girl ran back into the room and sat down. She laid her head down on the table. Face down.

Belarus took a seat next to the dreary girl, "You cant find Antarctica...?" Belgium looked up at the imitating country. She sorrowfully nodded, "I guess I could take some time to help you search." The girl shot up in glee.

"You'd really do that?!" she asked as her new acquaintance nodded with a malicious glare, "Oh thank you!" she hugged Natalia much to the girl's distaste.

The two walked into the hallway again, but this time they were met by one of Antarctica's friends. He peaked into another room then groaned before closing the room door and turning around. His eyes met Laura's then slowly drifted to Natalia's. He then went back to looking in each room sneakily. Laura shrugged and then went back to focusing on her search. She searched the left of the hallway as Belarus searched the right side. The young man was still there, but he didn't interact with the two that much.

"Bela, It's been over an hour!" the Belgian girl wined then ran to her search partner's side and leaned on her while holding the back of her hand to her forehead, "Shall I evah find my precious Antarcticahh~?" she pouted then acted as if she had fainted.

Belarus scowled at the playful country then moved out of the way, resulting in Belgium falling with a loud thump, "Stop acting stupid." her eyes were slits by now and she was obviously on the verge of murder.

The young man cautiously walked up to the two, "You're looking for Antarctica too?" the two girl nodded, "I was too."

Belgium stood up from the floor and beamed, "Perfect! Lets work together!" Natalia shrugged as the boy nodded, "Hey, I don't think I got you're name yet though."

"Norway. Or Lukas. I don't mind which one you use." The two girls nodded, "How about we search by floor?"

"That's a great idea! I can take the first floor, Bela can take the second, and you, Nor-nor, can take the third!" She ran to the elevator then waved, "We'll meet in an hour!" the elevator door closed and the hallway filled with silence.

"Is she...always like that..?" Norway asked still looking at the elevator doors.

"I just met her. But I'm guessing yes." Belarus then shook her head and headed to the staircase to get to her destination.


	10. HONHONHON

Canada and Antarctica walked into the hall with the conference room in it.

"Ill check to see if anyone is still there." Vail spoke

"They probably are, the meetings usually take a while." Matthew mumbled out, a bit annoyed at the thought.

"A girl can hope, right?" The white haired girl rhetorically asked as her friend nodded in agreement.

Antarctica did a little jog, but failed miserably when she slipped and fell on her face, She gave out a short, but loud scream. Canada, being the sweetheart he is, went to help her up. Sadly, he didn't notice that she slipped on a wet spot on the floor, so he ended up slipping also and falling on top of the girl.

~With the Snow Quest Trio~

Norway, Belgium, and Belarus all stopped when they heard a small scream that sounded exactly like Antarctica. The all ran to the area.

~Back with the Slipping Duo~

Vail was laying under Matthew with an expressionless face. Matthew blushed deeply on embarrassment as he was about to start his hundred-hour apology. Suddenly he was lifted off of her. Vail rubbed her head then looked up to see Laura having Matthew in a headlock as Natalia sharpened the blade of her knife, and Norway cracked his knuckles with a pissed expression. This all happening with a ark aura behind the three.

"So, you're Canada, I'm guessing." Belgium uttered with fury.

"..." Belarus didn't need to say a thing, it could be felt by the air around her.

"He's mine." Norway pulled Canada from the girl then balled his fist, ready to strike.

"Wait!" Vail yelled getting everyone's attention, "It was all an accident, I swear!" she stood up and went over to Lucas. She placed her hand lightly over his fist, "We both fell."

Laura sighed in content, Natalia put her knife back into the strap under her dress, Lukas pulled the girl into a tight hug, and Matthew was rolling his neck(from the tight headlock earlier).

"You guys were gone for a long time, you know!, I got worried..." The Belgian pouted then wiped a tear from her eye.

Antarctica raised an eyebrow, "The last time you saw me was when I was a toddler-"

Belgian put her index finger over the girl's mouth, "Hush now," she stole Vail from Lukas (who gave a light glare) and held in her arms, slowly bringing the girl's face to her chest/shoulder (between the two?) which slightly suffocated her, "That doesn't matter because I'm here now." The other girl just sighed.

Canada was about to try sneaking his way out of the room, but someone grabbing the back of his shirt ceased him from doing so. Matthew looked at the person with confusion.

"We have some... _things_ to discuss. The young man had a slightly ticked expression on his usually straight face.


End file.
